My darling, my love and assorted lollies
by eviltama
Summary: ok..my first taito! yay! ok we got a bit of suicidal themes, tossed in with a car accident add a hospital and the digidestined and what do you get?? My first Taito! a bit of Yaoi and yuri too...he he lots of assorted lollies!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: …ok ok I don't own digimon

Disclaimer: …ok ok I don't own digimon!! Geeze…I think these disclaimers get a bit boring after a while don't you?

Anyway this is my first…and probably last attempt at writing a digimon story. I don't really even watch the show that much! I just really wanted to write a taito..ffn seems to be running out of them so I thought I'd have a go at it… so heres the warning for those who cant take it and are homophobic….

TAITO YAOI TAITO YAOI TAITO YAOI

If you missed it here it is again…..

YAOI TAITO YAOI TAITO YAOI TAITO

Now on with the story…at last!

~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~

Tai looked at the building. It's white sterile exterior were ugly compared to what or more precisely whom it held inside. "My love, my beautiful angel. What would I do without you?" Tai whispered to the building.

Matt stirred in his hospital bed, drips and numerous beeping machines started to life moving as Matt mumbled in his troubled sleep. 'My love' He tossed his head and his movement alerted a nearby nurse. "Shhh kid, go back to sleep." She put more morphine in his drip and watched as he drifted back to his sleep unaware of the whisper that had bothered him so.

Mr. Ishida sat in a nearby waiting room with his ex-wife, TK, Kari, Ken, Davis and Sora. The doctor had just left, leaving them in a shocked silence."Why? Why did he do that?" came the first whispered query. Mr. Ishida looked over at his other son, TK , from whom the question which was on everybody's mind had come. They all shook their heads, no-one knew, no body even thought there had been a problem. Matt was the beautiful, bandleader. Wanted by every girl and friends with nearly all the guys. His best friend Tai wasn't there yet, but everyone hoped he might have an answer.

The door to the waiting room swung open to admit a disheveled, sad looking Tai. Tai shuffled into the room not looking at anybody, his head hanging low. "Tai, do you know…Why?" TK asked. Tai shook his head. No, he was as confused as everybody else.

~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!~!

Tai slumped in the chair next to Matt's bed. He had talked, or rather everyone else had talked to him, asking whether he had though Matt would do anything like this. 'No' he said 'Its not like Matt. Never. What problems would he have?' Everyone else agreed with him….after all this was Matt's best friend who was speaking. Tai sighed, he so badly wanted to ask Matt why he had done it. It had been a day or so since his Dad had found him sprawled on the bathroom floor, blue in the face and blood pouring out of his mutilated wrists. His father quickly tried to stop the bleeding then ran and called the ambulance. 

Then they found out the rest of Matt's problems…He hadn't only slit his wrists but also taken an overdose of aspirin. If Matt's father hadn't reacted so quickly Matt would probably be dead. Tai was close to tears, his best friend whom he loved more than life itself had tried to commit suicide. _He didn't even talk to me. Not once. I might have been able to help him. _'knock, knock' Tai's head snapped up as the door opened. Sora quietly came in and stood beside Matt's bed. "Any change?" she asked quietly Tai shook his head. "Tai… What do you think it was?" Tai stood up beside Sora resting his hand on the bed. "I don't know. I really don't. He never told me what the trouble was." Sora nodded "I wish he would have told someone, anyone." Sora added. "You know Tai, I used to think I was…was in love with you…." Tai stood in a shocked silence "But…after this…I don't know. I always used to have feeling towards Matt. It's only now that I see them as they really are." Tai nodded, understanding exactly what she meant. He had been in that exact situation a day or so ago when Matt's dad had rung him telling him Matt was in hospital. Deep inside Tai wondered whether he would ever have the courage to tell anyone that. It was one thing to think you're in love with your best friend but another to actually say it. And now it was worse, he had competition….one of his friends no less. 

Matt stirred in the bed, his arm slightly raising and grabbing the sheets in a white knuckled grip. His other hand reached towards his oxygen mask and started to pull it off until Sora reached across and held it down, motioning for Tai to go and get a nurse. Tai quickly ran outside and grabbed a passing nurse. "You kids get out." She ordered as she paged for a doctor. Sora stubbornly refused to move out until she saw a security guard heading her way. Tai quickly grabbed her and pulled her into a waiting room away from the guard. It wouldn't do her any good to be thrown out of the hospital. They waited in the room for a half and hour or more until the nurse that had kicked them out came and got them. 

"I suppose you'll be wanting to go back in?" both of them nodded "Well keep down the noise, one of the other nurses has just rung the boys father. So when he gets here I expect you both to vacate the room. Got it?" Sora and Tai nodded. The nurse started to head out of the room when Tai spoke up "What happened?"

The nurse chewed her bottom lip for a few seconds before replying. "He had a small fit after you left. It might have been caused by the overdose, or the lack of oxygen. We don't know yet so we ran some tests." Tai grimaced. _This is not good._ He and Sora checked the hallway before going into Matt's room, just to make sure there were no more guards. Inside the room Sora asked quietly "Do you think he'll be ok?" Tai strained his face and pulled a goofy smile "Of course, this is Matt you're talking about here. Of course" Even though his brain said otherwise, he had never seen Sora look so sad and he didn't really want to tell her what he really thought. 

Mr. Ishida rushed to the hospital after being called by one of the nurses who had been at his son's bedside during the fit. He had just dumped all his work into his car and drove, it surprised him that he didn't get a ticket for the way he was driving but the only thing really on his mind at that time was the welfare of his son. When he got to the hospital he went straight to Matts room to find Matts best friends Tai and Sora there. "What happened?" he asked gruffly. Sora didn't speak but just looked as Tai who sighed "The nurse told us he had a fit. That was all she told us." Mr. Ishida nodded, looked at his son then went searching for a nurse or doctor to explain to him what had happened. 

Tai was nearly bowled over when Mr. Ishida dragged a doctor into the room. "Explain" he had said gruffly.

The doctor shifted looking extremely uncomfortable. "Well….you see…when you brought your son in here Mr. Ishida, he had overdosed on aspirin thus causing breathing malfunctions which we believe in turn lead to a shortage of oxygen in your sons brain. This shortage has caused the fit." Mr. Ishida nodded "What can be done about it?" he demanded. The doctor shuffled his feet "Well nothing much, we just have to wait and see whether your son wakes up. From then we can establish whether he has been damaged by the shortage of oxygen. But I'd say if your son doesn't wake up today or maybe early tomorrow it's a big chance he has experienced some brain damage." Tai felt his heart drop. Brain damage. If Matt was brain damaged he might as well be dead. He wouldn't be able to sing any more or play his guitar, then Matt might actually do himself in. Sora looked like she was going to cry. But Tai didn't care, all he wanted was for Matt to wake up and say he was alright. 

Tai's eyes drifted towards Matt again. He had never seen his friend look so bad. He knew Matt was skinny, but he looked frail lying in such a big bed. All the machines gathered around him over shadowed him and made him look even smaller. His lovely golden hair had begun to get limp and oily and his normally white complexion had started to look a sickly pale colour. It made him feel sick to see his friend like this and not be able to do anything

Tai knew he had to get out of there, he roughly pushed past Mr. Ishida and the doctor. He started to run when he got into the corridor, he didn't stop. He couldn't if he stopped he would just collapse onto the floor and start to cry. _Not here…I won't cry here. I've got to get away._ Tai threw open the Hospital doors and ran out into the traffic feeling reckless. He didn't care if he got hit. 'Sccccrrrreeeeeettttcccchhhhhh!' A driver hit his brakes narrowly avoiding a young boy recklessly running on the road "Hey kid! GET OFF THE ROAD!" he yelled before driving on. Tai didn't care he just kept running, he could run for hours the way he was feeling. His soccer kept him fit so he didn't have to worry about anything. _Just run. _That was all he told himself. _Run. Run. Run._

Tai kept running until he ran into a park bench. Then, he had no choice, he had to stop. He sat down on the bench, not quiet realising where he was yet and looked at the scenery, flashes of Matt in the hospital bed dominating his thoughts. _No, it can't happen. Matt can't be brain damaged not my beautiful angel…it just can't happen! _He slammed his fist into the bench, Tai didn't even notice the blood dripping out of the puncture wounds the splinters had made. His leg throbbed and his fist stung but Tai didn't even notice his own hurts, all he cared about was Matt. 

Eventually sleep caught up to Tai, he fell asleep on the bench. His hand had stopped bleeding and like his leg had swollen up with a number of colourful bruises. 

Tai awoke with the pain in his hand. "Oww" he groaned as he woke up. He raised his fist to his face, squinting in the early morning light to see what he had done to it. He groaned again as he tried to move his leg which felt like it contained lead. As his memory came back Tai remembered why he was there. _I ran….from the hospital…after…after the doctor… brain damage._ As soon as he had remembered Brain damage Tai's memory came rushing back. He put his head back onto the back of the bench and shut his eyes. "Why can't it all be a dream? Some horrible nightmare." _Because _said a small rational part of his brain _You know its not. Now get up, go home, clean yourself up and get on back to the hospital._ Tai groaned as he got up, but what that rational part of him said was true. He knew it wasn't a dream, now it was time to face up to the consequences of what had happened. He started to walk home, it wasn't far only a coupe minutes walk. But those few minutes seemed like hours, Tai kept on replaying over and over in his head what the doctor had said. He was so busy he didn't notice he'd walked out into the middle of the road and into the way of an on coming car. The driver who was busy doing her makeup while talking on her phone didn't even notice Tai until it was too late. 

"SRRRREEEETTTTCCCHHHH! THUD!"

"Kid! Are you ok?" The lady jumped out of her car and ran around to the front of the car to see a bloodied Tai sprawled on the road. "Shit!" she swore "If I don't get going, I'm going to be late for my date!" With that she quickly shoved Tai to the side of the road and hoped back into her car. Tai groaned, it wsa hard to breathe and he felt like he'd run into a brickwall. He didn't know where he was, all he knew was that he was hurt. He tried to open his eyes but they didn't seem to be working. Each movement he made, no matter how small hurt, causing him to shake in pain. After laying by the side of the road for a while Tai gave up. No one would help him, he probably looked like some bum laying on the sidewalk…the type people ignore. His last thoughts as he faded into unconsciousness were '_What about Matt?'._

~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ ~!@ 

Matt looked at his wrists, it was satisfying if not extremely painful to watch the blood run down his wrists to pool on the floor. The white floor looked so..so peaceful, his stomach was playing merry havoc on him. He felt like it was ripping itself apart. Why? Why had he done this again? He tried to remember. He looked at the pool of blood on the floor and saw a face. The face of a perfect friend, one whom he would do anything for…the one whom he was doing this for. Tai. He couldn't …he didn't have the courage to stand up to Tai and tell him what he was feeling. Tai wouldn't feel the same way, he and Sora were an item. Weren't they? He gasped, both from lack of air and from astonishment. Tai…yesterday. Tai had told Sora to shove it. Maybe he was imagining it. That was it. Matt started to feel woozy in the head, he was gasping for breath now…it would all be over soon. He wouldn't have to worry about being called a fag, or being beat up. It'll go to my grave with me. I'm gay and I'm in love with my best friend Tai. There…no one will know now and it will all work out. Matt blinked and the darkness over took him.

Matt blinked again clearing the darkness away. He glanced around him a few times to make absolutely sure what he was looking at was real. _OH NO! Someone found me and brought me here! _He moaned and the sleeping lump in the chair woke up. Sora looked around and then her eyes fastened on Matts. _Oh no! _Matt thought_ God save me if she found me! God save me anyway! I want out! _He moved slightly in the bed as Sora put on a delicate smile and placed her hand on his. "How are you feeling Matt?" Matt moved his lips but no words came out, only croaks. He looked at the water on the bed stand and motioned towards it. "Sure Matt. You want some water." She passed him a small cupful and held it while he drank some. "Thanks" he croaked Sora put on that small smile again. Matt wondered what was with that smile, it was so nice it was creeping him out! "So how are you feeling Matt?" Matt blinked a few time before the question registered "Sore, I think and tired…Were's Tai?" of all the people Matt wanted to see Tai was at the top of the list….Of all the people Matt didn't want to see Sora was at the top of that list. Sora frowned "He ran out of here last night after your Dad spoke to the doctor…we haven't seen him since" Matt grimaced he should have known what this would have done to Tai, whether he love him or not Tai was still his best friend. "Try the park" he said. "When Tai needs to think, he goes there." Matt's eyes started to close, he yawned and heard "Thanks I'll tell Kari to look there. Now get some sleep." Matt vaguely nodded and fell into a light sleep.

Sora quickly left the room after Matt fell to sleep and went and looked in the waiting room. Mr. Ishida was spread out on the couch asleep. She decided against letting him sleep and shook him gently. "Mr. Ishida? Mr. Ishida?" No response she shook him harder "Mr. Ishida? Matts awake." Mr. Ishida snapped awake. "Wha?" Sora scowled "Mr. Ishida Matt just woke up." Matt's dad jumped off the lounge and ran into Matt's room. Sora decided he'd leave Mr. Ishida and Matt alone for a while..even if Matt was only sleeping and she'd ring Kari. "Hello? Kari? Hi Its Sora! Matts Awake! Is Tai there?" Kari twisted the phone cord around her finger "That's great news! No…Tai hasn't come back yet." "Kari, Matt suggested you try the park. He said when Tai needs to think sometimes he goes there." Kari untwisted her now purple finger "Thanks Sora! Tell Matt Hi and thanks! We'll send Tai up there as soon as we find him! C ya!" Kari hung up the phone and ran into the lounge room where TK and her parents were. "Guess what everyone? Matts awake!" TK cheered "Mr. and Mrs Kamiya can I please get a lift to the hospital to see Matt?" Kari's mum got up "Sure." "Oh yeah mum on the way can we have a quick look in at the park?" Her mum looked at her "Why hunney?" "Well Matt told Sora that when Tai needs to think he goes there…so I thought…." "Alright, let go!" 

Everyone piled into the car and drove down the road to the park. Kari scanned the sidewalks all the way there. _What if Tai's hurt? Nuh…hes probably fallen asleep on the grass or something. _They drove a round the park until Kari noticed a large hump beside the road. "Mum…" she said warily "What was Tai wearing the other day?" "Ummm a blue jacket and his cargo pants dear..Why?" Kari looked at the hump again, it had cargo pants on and what looked to be a blue jacket "Stop the car! I think that's Tai over there!" She jumped out of the car before it stopped and raced over to the hump. "Tai? Is that you?" She knelt beside it and lifted up the matte of chocolate brown hair to reveal a bruised and beaten Tai. "Mum! Its Tai! And he's hurt!" Kari's Dad rushed over and picked Tai up in his arms. They bundled him up in the back seat and drove to the emergency department where Tai was admitted to hospital.

TK and Kari went up to see Matt while Tai was in the emergency dept. There was nothing they could do for him, he wasn't responding and he wouldn't wake up. He was so cold too. When they reached Matts room they were greeted by Ken, Davis, Sora, Joe and Izzy. Matt was sitting up in bed and smiling. _He looks 100% better_ Kari thought _Should we tell him about Tai? _She cast a quick glance at TK who seemed to be thinking the same thing. He shook his head, no. Not now. TK ran up to his big brother and gave him a hug. " You gave us a fright. Don't do it again!" Matt gave a small laugh "I won't" Kari went up to him and patted his hand "You look…better. I'm glad of it" Matt nodded then said "Thanks, Where's Tai?" TK and Kari glanced at each other again "Well…" began Kari "We found him at the park……" Matt listened "And? Where is he?" Kari didn't look up "He wasn't in too good shape… He looked like he had been hit by a car and left on the side of the road" she whispered. But the room was quiet and everyone heard her. 

Matt slipped down in his bed "Hit by a car… and left….as in to die?" His face was shockingly pale and his eyes were as wide as saucers. "Is he going to be ok?" he asked quietly, this time TK answered because Kari was choked up with tears. "They don't know, we found him and brought him straight here. He's down in emergency." Matt nodded but stared at the wall. _Tai, hit by a car? It was his fault. If he hadn't have been so weak and tried to commit suicide Tai wouldn't be in that situation! _Matt felt the tears build up in his eyes. _I am not going to cry in front of other people! NO WAY! _Kari saw the tears in Matts eyes before he blinked them away "I'm going back down there to see what is going on." "I'll come with you" "Me too" Ken and Davis agreed. They left the room and started the long walk down to the emergency dept.

~#@ ~#@ ~#@ ~#@ ~#@ ~#@ ~#@ ~#@

ok so how was it? Read and review ppl…especially the review part! Well come on get on with it! REVIEW! 


	2. Part 2

Disclaimer: u know the usual

Disclaimer: u know the usual...i don't own it…_blah blah blah_...don't sue me…

You get the idea….

Authors note: OMG! I didn't think ppl would like it that much! Oh if the reference to lollies is confusing..don't worry unless I come up with a really smart idea how to explain it..it'll probably stay confusing… Oh yeah and if the story looks a bit off blame my beta reader..my sister…she can take all the blame!!

But anywayz…on with the story!

~%@ ~#@ ~!@ ~$@ ~#@ ~!@ ~$@ ~#@ ~!@ ~$@ ~#@ ~!@ ~$@ ~#@ ~!@ ~#@ ~%@ ~!@

Part 2

When they got down there Mr and Mrs Kamiya were waiting outside a curtained off area. Mrs Kamiya was sitting in a chair crying. Kari gave her a hug. "Mum…Is he going to be ok?" she asked. Her mum couldn't reply so her dad did. "We hope so darling. The doctors are in with him now. Hello boys" he said to Ken and Davis who both nodded worried for their friend. The curtain slid open and out came a grizzled old man in a white coat. "Mr and Mrs Kamiya?" Kari's mum and dad both got up and walked over to the doctor. Kari wanted to see Tai so she went in too. Ken and Davis waited outside. "Now Mr and Mrs Kamiya your son is not a very well boy. He appears to have been hit by a speeding car, on the outside he looks very well. Mostly bruises and cuts and he is suffering from mild hypothermia. Now these by them selves wouldn't be much of a problem. But we are worried, he hasn't woken up at all or responded to our medications. We fear he might have some serious internal injuries." Mr Kamiya gripped the end of Tai's bed. "What can be done?" The doctor looked at Tai "Well with your permission I would like to operate and see how bad his internal injuries are but until that there is not much we can do other than keep him warm and make sure there are no infections." "Do it" Mr Kamiya grunted 

From outside the curtain Ken and Davis heard what the doctor said. "This cannot be good Davis" Davis nodded his agreement. "I know, lets go and tell Kari we're going back to see Matt. Kari and her parents need to be alone for a while I think." Ken got up and grabbed Davis's hand ( yes they are an item!…) "I'll do the talking…you just look intelligent k?" Davis looked hurt but didn't say anything. Ken quickly ducked around the curtain and stood at the end of Tai's bed. He stopped stunned at Tai's figure lying in the bed. He knew what he was going to see but he didn't expect to see what was in front of him. Tai's athletic figure lay in the bed surrounded by machines and linked to a maze of tubes. His head was bandaged and half of his face was covered in stitches. One of his hands was wrapped in a large bandage and his chest was also bandaged. He looked like he was asleep under his oxygen mask, he didn't move or stir, even when his mum picked up his hand and held it. "What do you want?" Mr Kamiya grumbled "Um..sorry sir, my friend and I just came down with Kari to see whether Tai was ok. Matt wanted to know." Mr Kamiya grumbled "Well you'd best be getting back to Matt then" he threw a pointed glance at the 2 boys then turned around. Kari threw them a small smile before they left.

Matt looked up as Ken and Davis walked in, all the others had gone to get something to eat at the cafeteria. He smiled slightly, "How is Tai?" he asked worry creeping into every word. Davis shuffled his feet then looked at Matt, he could see the pleading in his eyes. Ken wouldn't even look up. "Tell me…please?" Matt begged. "He's…ok." Ken finally spat out. Matt gave him a dirty look "If he was ok you wouldn't be giving me this crap. How is he? Davis buddy tell me the truth?" Davis sighed and looked up "If you want the truth I'll tell you the truth. He's downstairs hooked up to a bunch of machines. The doctors can't wake him so they want to operate, they think he might have some internal injuries. Is that what you wanted?" he asked quietly. "Yeah thanks buddy" Davis walked over to beside Matts bed "Now tell me, tell us Why? Why you did it?" Matt blinked away the tears in his eyes "Why? Its all pretty worthless now…I did it because….of Tai." Ken blinked a few times "Because of Tai? What did he do to you Matt?" Matt glanced up "He did nothing…it was my fault…" he took a deep breath "I…love him….but…" The silence stretched on and Matt started to cry. Heart breaking sobs exploded from the boy. Davis rubbed his back trying to calm him down. Matt sobbed until he had cried himself out. Ken walked around the other side of the bed, still somewhat in a daze for what he had heard. _Matt loves Tai…Who would have thought, I mean Matt has lots of girl friends...but no...I'd have never thought him to be gay. "_You did it because you didn't think Tai would love you back?" he asked. Matt nodded "And because I didn't think he would like me if I ever told him I liked him like that." Ken and Davis both nodded they knew how Matt felt, they had gone through the same thing "I don't think you should have worried about that Matt, If you had just talked to him he would have told you the truth." Matt looked up with startled eyes "You mean…he..he is gay?" Davis nodded "I shouldn't be telling you this but Yes, Tai loves you but he could never have told you. I think only 3..4 counting you now know about it." "Who else?" Matt asked still a bit shocked, he had found his love but lost it at the same time "Kari of course." 

Kari and her parents were waiting in a small alcove when the doctor that had talked to them before emerged from the large theatre doors. "Mr and Mrs Kamiya? " They all got up and followed the doctor into a samll office. "Your son is in recovery now….he should be awake in about half an hour. After that we will decide whether to move him to a private room or not." "So what did you find?" Kari asked quietly. The doctor looked at her then back at her parents "He had some major hemorrhaging in his lower abdomen, mainly where we'd assume the car hit. We did some x-rays of his skull and we didn't find any bleeding there only some minor bruising so we don't have any worries about that area. When we did the x rays we also found that he had fractured his collarbone, so it has been set. The cast will have to come off in about 6 weeks or so." The doctor sighed "Other than that we have done everything and the next step his for him to awake."

Mrs Kamiya nodded her head sadly "So when may we see him?" The doctor checked his watch "As I said, he should be awake soon. If we decide to move him into a private room I'll send a nurse out for you. But until then there is tea and coffee in the cafeteria or if you'd rather there is a small closed door waiting room around here, you can go and sit there." "Thank you doctor." Mr and Mrs Kamiya replied. 

~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@ ~$@

It had been an hour since the doctor had seen The Kamiya's when a nurse came out and called for them "Mr and Mrs Kamiya?" They quickly rose and went to the nurse, anxiety written all over their faces. "We are moving your son to a private room on level 2." Kari's heat jumped. _That's Matt's level!_ "If you would follow me I'll take you up there." the nurse continued. Mr and Mrs Kamiya both nodded and they all followed the nurse. Kari was basically skipping! _If they've moved him to a private room, it means he's ok and it even better that he and Matt are on the same level._ As she passed Matt's doorway she stuck her head in and waved "I'll be back later. They've moved Tai to this level!" she said to Matt and the rest of the digi-destined who were in the room. She quickly caught up with her parents and followed them to Tai's room. It was only around the corner from Matt's room.

As she slipped in the door she was surprised to see that there were not a lot of machines in the room. When she had seen him before he had been surrounded by them. The nurse looked at the boy in the bed "He woke up in recovery a little while ago, he might sleep for a little while longer though. Anaesthetic affects people differently." She turned her attention to her watch and said "If you need me I'll be right outside ok?" They nodded as the door closed behind her. Kari went and stood on her brothers right side, her mum stood at his left and her dad sat down in a chair at the end of the bed. On the side where Kari was standing was Tai medical clipboard she picked it up and started to read through it. It didn't make much sense but from what she could understand it didn't make a pretty picture. She decided that she should leave her parents alone with her brother for a while and go and tell Matt how Tai was, otherwise Matt would probably be jumping out of bed to come and see him. Covering a small smile she quickly told her mum where she was going and left silently.

'knock knock' Kari opened the door to Matts room. All the digi-destined looked at her waiting for news. She was practically bursting with happiness. "He's ok!" She finally spat out. A communal sigh went through the whole room. "He's asleep now, the nurse believes he'll wake up soon." Joe looked at her "Did the doctor tell you what he found wrong with Tai?" Kari nodded then tried to pronounce the big word the doctor had used "He said during the operation they found major…hemo-ora-ging. I think that's how its pronounced and he had a fractured collarbone." Joe nodded, the other just looked at him waiting for an explanation "Hemorrhaging is just a big word for lots of bleeding." Sora patted Matt on the hand, the word bleeding, made him nervous. "So he's going to be alright?" Matt asked Kari who just nodded. Matt sunk down into his bed "That's good." Joe looked at the clock on the hospital wall. "Matt I'm sorry I got to go. I have a class to go to. I'm glad your better and that Tai's gonna be ok, but I really got to go." Matt nodded his understanding. The rest of the digi-destined said the same thing. They had all jigged class to visit him but they had to get back otherwise they'd be in big trouble. The only ones who didn't leave were Sora, Ken and Davis.

Sora picked up Matts hand and rubbed it. Matt tried to get his hand back but it was useless she wouldn't let it go. He looked at her face, it looked dreamy….like she was away with the fairies or something. Then she started to speak, Matt got really scared then. "You know Matt….ever since I'd met you I always thought I saw something in you…." Matt squirmed around in the bed. Ken, Davis and Kari watched on in horror as Sora went through he whole life speech then said, "Matt ...I love you…" Matt's bottom jaw dropped faster than an anvil. Kari looked warily on with Ken, Daivs had turned around….he didn't want to watch. "Will you be my boyfriend Matt?" Sora gazed at him lovingly then lent forward to kiss him. Matt yanked back, pulling his hand back at the same time. "Sora…I like you...as a friend...nothing more!" Sora broke out of her dreamy state and got into an even more terrifying one. Rage. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?!" She screeched. "YOU LIKE ME AS A FRIEND? I'M OFFERING YOU A CHANCE TO GO OUT WITH ME! AND YOU'RE TURNING IT DOWN?!" Matt shrank back into his pillows scared of how close Sora was. She could easily hit him. "Sora…now calm down….i only meant that I don't love you….i…i…I like someone else like that. Not you. You are my friend one of my best friends….i could never like you like that!" he stammered out. Soras face turned pale "You…you like someone else?" Kari looked suspiciously and dangerously at Matt. "Who?" Sora asked quietly. Matt shook his head. "Who?" she asked again this time a bit louder. Matt still refused to say. He looked pleadingly at Kari, silently asking her to get rid of Sora somehow…Kari would have done it too…if she'd have known how. "WHO?!?" Sora yelled, the shock at being rejected had worn off, now she was mad. She walked up to Matt and stood basically nose to nose with him. "WHO?" she blasted in his face. Matt pushed her back "I am NOT telling you! Now get out!" he ordered her. Sora slapped him hard on the face, the sound of the slap echoed in the room "I hope your slut's worth it Matt!" She yelled as she loudly slammed the door.

Matt rubbed his sore cheek. _Damn that girl can slap hard! _He thought to himself. 

Kari walked over to him a dangerous glint in her eyes. _I have to know who…I will NOT! Let him hurt my brother! _"Who?" she asked icily. Matt looked at her frightened. He didn't like it when females got that look in their eyes and if Kari hit as hard as Sora he didn't really want to answer the question. "Who Do You Like?" Kari asked again. Matt looked at her "Tai" came the whispered reply. He shrank back again in shock as Kari nearly jumped for joy. She did a little dance move on the spot then looked at Matt. "I am so glad you said that." Matt sighed "I am so glad I didn't get slapped again." Kari giggled. 


	3. Part 3

Disclaimer: do I really have to write this again

Disclaimer: do I really have to write this again? No….good..u know the drill!

I think we get to the assorted lollies now…im not sure but I think so….then again I think about some more and tell ya at the end if ya don't figure it out before…. He he=P Oh yes and this part is for the guy who like my story before but didn't like the yaoi parts…buster u better like it! Cause otherwise I'm changing it in the next part! He he I really am evil aint I? He he

Part 3

Sora slammed the door of Matts room and ran out into the corridor. _That..that!!!! how dare he! What does he think I am? Ooohhhhh I could just…..Sora clenched her fists, her nails drawing blood on her plams. __I'm gonna…."Ouch!" Sora yelled as she ran into the wall. She shook her head to clear it then quickly turned around when she heard laughing. She glared behind her, quickly focusing on the person who was laughing. __Mimi? What's she doing here? I thought she left before. Mimi got up and came over towards Sora. "Now how's that going to get you anywhere?" she asked trying not to grin. " Don't laugh Mimi. I'm NOT in the mood!" she growled. Mimi looked at her sadly "You told him?" Sora nodded feeling tears of rage in her eyes "I told him. He rejected me! That asshole rejected me!" (A/n: This is pg 13 isn't it? Good!) Sora started to pace. "HE! Rejected ME! How dare he!?!" Mimi grabbed Sora's arm and pulled her out of the way of a hospital trolley. "How about we go outside and talk about this? Hmmm? Ok come on.." She pulled Sora into the elevator before she could protest and firmly held onto Sora as the doors closed. Sora protested against the hold Mimi had on her "Let me go! You're hurting me Mimi! Let me go!" "Not until we are outside! Now be quiet!" she grabbed Sora's arm harder as if to emphasise her point."Alright! Alright! Now let me go and I'll shut up ok?!?!" Mimi let go of Soras arm. "Bitch that hurt!" Sora rubbed her tender arm. The elevator doors 'dinged' and they got out. _

Mimi went to grab Sora's arm to lead her over to the hospitals private park but Sora kept her distance and followed her. Mimi looked hurt but tried to hide it. She sat down on a park bench and motioned for Sora to join her. Sora eyed the bench suspiciously then sat down a bit away from Mimi. "Look Sora I'm sorry k? But you were yelling, you needed to cool down a bit… Now will you tell me what happened?" Mimi looked at Sora shyly, concerned about what had happened to her friend. Sore relaxed and slouched in the chair. She wasn't going to apologise to Mimi but the lest she could do was tell her what had happened.

"…So you see..HE REJECTED ME!" Mimi winced sort of regretting wanting to know. As Sora's story progressed she had gotten louder and louder. Her shrieking had upset the birds that were in the trees around them. "Calm down Sora its no use getting upset! It over…you know you can always go back to Tai. He loves you." Sora sat down on the bench again, after getting up and stalking around in front of Mimi she was tired, mentally and physically. She hadn't had a decent sleep since Matt had been in hospital. "But…I don't love him the way I used to…and he knows it. I've told him already…in the room before Matt had woken up…I told him I didn't love him any more and that I wanted Matt." Mimi shifted closer to Sora and hugged her, "Don't worry. I'm sure he'll forgive you. He knows you to well and if he doesn't you always have a friend to turn to." Sora smiled and rested her head on Mimi's shoulder. "Always." She said tiredly, she yawned then slowly closed her eyes. _I'm so tired but I shouldn't be…. With that half completed thought still in her mind she fell asleep._

(A/n: do you know how much willpower it cost me NOT to make those two together? Huh? Do ya? Hey if ya want them together review and tell me!!!!! Anyway the story...*cough cough!*) 

~^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^@^~

A sharp tingling sensation ran though his fingers and a dull pain throbbed in his arm. Tai groaned. He felt sore…like he was just one big hurt. He tried to move his arm off his chest but he couldn't even lift it. Small fingers wound around his other hand…. _Kari? He thought. He heard some mumbling from his right side._

(A/N: I cant remember whether I told u or not which side he broke his collar bone on….it was his left…)

He tried to open his eyes but they felt like they had been stuck together with sandpaper. "Kari?" Tai tried to say but to his ears it came out as an awful croak. "Tai? Tai how are you?" He felt something warm on his face, all the grittyness that he had felt before were washed away. He opened his eyes squinting at the bright lights, a fuzzy shape appeared before him. "Where am I?" he croaked again. The shape became clearer…it was definitely Kari. "You're at the hospital Tai…don't you remember?" He nodded his heavy head vaguely remembering the first time he had woken up in the recovery room. "I'm so glad you're ok Tai! Everyone was so worried about you!" That triggered Tai's memory…_Matt? How is Matt?Is he alright? "Matt?" he croaked out again. He heard a small laugh "Matt's fine! He worrying about you now." Tai heaved a sigh of relief. Kari planted a wet kiss on his face "Everyone was worried about you Tai. Can you remember what happened?" She sat herself lightly on the edge of his bed. Tai nodded slowly then looked towards the table at his bedside hoping to see a blessed glass of water. __Miracle! He nearly cried out in happiness. _

"Water…. please" he asked. Kari nodded and reached over for it, helping him drink it. "That feels good" he said in his now somewhat more normal voice. "I…was hit by a car….i remember that…and I remember going to the park." Kari looked over at her mother who was in the corner chair asleep. It hadn't felt right to wake her up when she had spent all night besides Tai's bed. "Is that all you remember?" Kari asked softly. Tai thought for a moment "I think so…was there something I should remember?" Kari shook her head. 

In the corner of the room Mrs. Kamiya became aware of soft voices talking in the room. _Iwonder who it is? _she thought to herself. Her eyes opened wide as she saw who was doing the talking. "Tai!" she exclaimed. Tai looked at her "Mum, you're awake. I hope we didn't wake you." She rushed up to Tai and gave him a crushing hug. "Ooof mum, my ribs!" She quickly let him go, she had forgotten about his broken ribs. "I'm so glad you are ok! I was so scared!" she couldn't help it. She started to cry. "Awww mum, its nothing to worry about. I'm ok" Tai patted his mothers back awkwardly. "I'm sorry Tai...it's just we were so worried!" Tai nodded understanding "I know Kari told me twice already." Kari quickly jumped off the side of the bed, letting her mother sit there. "Are you feeling ok?" Tai nodded "I'm sore and I ache but nothing much else." Kari went towards the door when her mother asked her where she was going. "To tell Matt of course." Tai was a bit concerned about how she had said it but definitely didn't object to her telling Matt. He and his mother continued to talk until there was a knock at the door. His mother got up to get it and was so shocked with who she saw she froze in the doorway. 

"Hello Mrs Kamiya." Tai turned to look at the door…._Matt!! _"Whos…there?" he tried to say but it came out strangled. Mrs Kamiya finally unfroze and opened the door the whole way to let through a wheelchair. 

The wheelchair was being pushed by Ken and Davis. Kari was behind them. "Matt?" Tai asked, the name came out as a whisper. Matt looked at Tai, he was as white as a sheet. "Hi Tai! How are you?" Tai tried to swallow the bile in his throat. "Hi Matt, fine…how are you?…" Matt nodded "Better…much better." "I'm glad to hear that Matt" Mrs Kamiya said, Tai just nodded. Kari went up to her mother "Mum can we please go and get something to eat?" Mrs Kamiya looked at Kari. "Oh I am so sorry Kari, of course! We'll leave the boys alone to talk. But Tai if they get too noisy or you get tired just tell them to go ok?" Tai just nodded, unsure that he'd ever want Matt to go away. Matt had scared the daylights out of him once and he didn't want that to happen again. Ken pushed the wheelchair up beside Tai's bed and then took a seat in a chair near by, Davis went and sat on top of him. "Get off Davis…" Davis shook his head "Nuh uh" he put his arms around Kens waist and snuggled in close to him. 

Tai just looked at the act Ken and Davis were putting on. He gave a small laugh. Davis looked at him pretending to be hurt. Matt coughed uncomfortably. "Sorry 'bout that Matt" Davis said. Tai looked at Matt "So..When did you wake up Matt?" Matt thought for a second "Yesterday,...day before something like that."Tai looked uncomfortable again then said "Why?" then looked at Matt shocked. He could have sworn he heard an echo. Matt looked at him. "Why?" he asked, the question showing in his eyes. Matt coughed and looked pained "'Well….." Tai gave him a hard stare "Matt, we are best friends. No secrets man." Matt shook his head,, he really didn't want to tell him..not now. He wasn't ready. Ken poked him in the back. Davis went to open his mouth but Ken quickly plugged it before he could say anything. Tai didn't even notice, he was looking at Matt and Matt only. "Matt….I'm glad you're ok" Tai was still looking him straight in the eyes when Matt blurted out "Tai…I…I.." "What Matt?" Matt could see Tai's curiosity in his eyes, he also thought he could see something else…something hidden. "I love you." He finally whispered.

Tai's eyes widened in shock…_was he dreaming? It can't be real! Did Matt just say he loved me? Me?_ Ken and Davis were all looking at him, waiting for his answer. Matt wouldn't even look up at him. Tai flopped back on to the bed. _It has to be a dream...it has to be… _Tai pinched himself. Not daring to believe that his wildest dream had come true with those 3 words. He glanced at Matt, the blonde had his head in his lap. His hair covered his beautiful eyes and his lovely long white fingers were nervously entwined with his clothing. "My darling, my love…" Tai finally whispered. Matt's head snapped up. "What?" Tai shook his head clearly still not believing his dreams had come true."Matt, is it true? Really true?" he asked desperately needing to know whether he was dreaming or not. Matt shakily stood up despite the cries of outrage from the others. "It's true...really true. Tai Kamiya, I Love You" with that he bent down closer to Tai and picked his lips up with his own. Tai looked surprised and extremely pleased. He wound his fingers through Matt's silky locks. "I'm so glad….I am not dreaming". 


End file.
